Happy 6 Months!
by Steampunk Writer
Summary: Kataang. Aang temporarily disapppears to seek advice on anniversaries. What happens when Katara gets worried?
1. Happy 6 Months!

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* this is the part where I tell you I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender. I do, however, also tell you that the Last Air Bender film sucked and that M. Night Shyamalan is terrible at his job. Thank you.**

** (Authors Note) Hey guys! I'm kinda new here, so… Yeah. This is my first KatAang fanfic, but it's not my first fanfic, so it can't be too bad, can it? Oh, and this takes place one month after the end of the long war. ***He moves in with the Southern Water tribe and starts a new life of peace and tranquility*** I think you could figure it out from there. (Constructive Criticism needed) 2 part story. Prepare for Kataang fluffiness!one!**

A KatAang story (Avatar the Last Air bender)

_**Happy 6 Months!**_

It's been six months since Aang's life changed drastically. Six months since the young Avatar defeated Phoenix King Ozai. Six months since Fire Lord Zuko became one of his closest friends. Six months since the long, long, and deadly war was finally over. And although Aang ran these thoughts in his head over and over while meditating, one special thought was embedded in his mind, and it's been there ever since he got out of the iceberg. Love. Six months since Aang found love. When young Aang became the luckiest guy in the universe. When the painful memories became bearable, and gradually, became evanescent, because he knew that she would always give him hope. Katara...

It was 2 hours until sunrise, and Aang was still wide awake. He was meditating his arrows off, when a different thought, or urge, struck him. It struck him very, very hard. Tomorrow was his and Katara's 6 month anniversary! How could he forget an important milestone in his and his girlfriend's relationship? Oh spirits, how was he supposed to get a gift and other things on time? This was bad, and he needed to fix it. Aang never really liked to do things at the last minute, but this time, he was afraid he had no other choice. Aang left a note on his bed so no one would get worried. It read: "Be right back. Off to Ba Sing Se to visit Iroh and get some tea." Aang hated lying, but he looked at it as a half-truth, because Iroh was exactly who he needed to see. Aang originally wanted to see Roku... However, Katara or someone else could just walk into his tent and know something was up if he decided to go to the spirit world. Plus the rays of light would wake everyone up. Iroh was just the person he needed to see... At least without creating a lot of trouble.

Aang silently walked outside where Appa was, careful not to wake anyone up. If he woke anything or anyone up, he knew it was all over. Aang knew where he needed to go.

"Appa! Wake up, buddy! Appa!" Aang whispered. Appa only groaned. "Come on, Appa!" Aang hissed. Aang tried shaking the bison, but Appa didn't even budge, move or at least open a single eye.

After a few more minutes, Appa finally awoke. Aang got on and whispered Yip Yip. Appa was still a little groggy, very sleepy, and entirely reluctant to fly, so they flew in up and down zig-zags. Fortunately, within moments, they were in the sky and no one even had a clue they were gone...

_**3 hours later...**_

It was already noon and Aang left Appa outside the Jasmine Dragon as he walked in. As usual, the place was filled with customers, it smelled of the best jasmine tea, and Iroh was sitting behind the counter. Aang took a seat in front of the counter. He smiled.

"Hello, General Iroh! How are you today?" Aang asked casually. Iroh was drinking tea of course.

"Hello, young Avatar. What brings you to my tea shop on such a beautiful day like this? Is something on your mind?" Iroh asked. He studied Aang's expression, without looking quizzical.

"Yes, actually. Tomorrow is me and my girlfriend's 6 month anniversary. I only remembered today, and now I don't have a gift for her. The closest flower shop is roughly a few miles away from here. What should I do, Iroh?" Aang sounded helpless. His once joyful grey eyes were now glum and solemn.

"Ah, a 6 month anniversary is an occasion one must not forget. Worry not, Aang. The most appropriate and romantic gift to give your girlfriend is something made of paper, with all of your heart and soul poured into it. Is it that pretty water tribe girl you're seeing? She is very pretty" Iroh smiled.

"Thanks. So you're saying I should make a turtle-duck piece of origami? Or paint her a picture? I can't do either... Iroh, I-I... love... her. What do I do to show her how I feel?" Aang frowned, now discouraged. His face was in this hands, and he looked down.

" No, Aang. Look deeper into your heart. That is my best advice." Iroh patted Aang's shoulder softly and walked away to serve another tea-loving customer.

"Deeper into my heart? What could I do to a single piece of paper to pour my heart and soul into? Ahh!" Aang was now so frustrated. He's been thinking all day and now he just had another thing to sit around and think about. Aang got on Appa and headed for home. Everyone must have been worried.


	2. Happy 6 Months! part 2

~Meanwhile~

Katara was worried sick. She looked everywhere for her dear Air Bender. She searched hi and low, back and forth, to and fro, you name it. She just wanted to at least see him.

"Great, just a day before the anniversary, he decides to disappear! Just a day! Just a day before would finally say that I.. I-I... Uh.. love... him.." She thought out loud. She searched and searched, but Aang was nowhere to be found. But wait if Aang is gone, So is Appa... If Appa is gone too, then he must have went somewhere. Somewhere far enough to fly to. Discovering this, she walked to Aang's tent and went inside. She studied and examined the small space with her ice water-blue eyes. She spied a note on Aang's bed. Katara picked it up and read the message.

"Ba Sing Se?" Katara questioned herself. Why would Aang go to Ba Sing Se at noon? The possibilities started clouding and crowding Katara's head. What if Aang was... cheating on her? She shook her head to get the horrendous thought away from her mind, and go back to worrying.

`"Oh, Aang. Please come back..."

It was already 3 hours after sundown and Aang was now landing in the south pole. From what Aang thought, there would be no one watching for him or looking for him when he got back. He thought everyone would be eating dinner peacefully, and not worrying about him. Boy, oh, boy was he wrong. When Aang drew closer to the small tribe's homes, every single tribe member was staring up at him, as he was now landing.

When Aang got off of Appa, everyone started to crowd him, with worried looks on their faces. Wow, he didn't mean to worry everyone, he just went to ask for some advice.

"Aang, where in the four nations have you been?" Sokka ran to hug him. The sudden gesture surprised Aang."I just went to Ba Sing Se for a few hours, to get some tea from Iroh. Didn't you guys read the no-" Aang was cut off due to being suddenly hug-tackled by a blue figure. He recognized the sweet small and warm embrace instantly.

"AANG! Oh, spirits, I was so worried about you! Why'd you leave so suddenly? I missed you... a lot..." She stared into Aang's surprised, grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry Katara, I really didn't mean to worry anyone. I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again. I... I promise.. I am so so-" He got cut off again, by a similar problem. Katara's sweet lips met his, and they embraced each other. They stayed that way, despite the many tribe members, including Katara's dad, Gran-Gran, and Sokka, watching them. They stayed that way until air became a huge problem. They parted, slightly gasping.

They walked away from the crowd, and started walking and talking.

"So... Why did you leave so early, and suddenly?" Katara asked.

"The real reason, or the lie?" Aang joked.

"The real reason, Aang" Katara smiled.

"Well, I needed advice, that's all. Listen, I really need to sleep, I'm tired..." Aang yawned and started walking away abruptly.

"Well maybe you can tell me tom-" she stopped. Aang already stepped into his tent. Katara sighed with disapointment.

"Good Night, Aang" she said sadly.

Aang stepped into his tent, working on his gift. "When Iroh said 'pouring your heart and soul' onto paper, he didn't mean a painting or origami, he meant a poem, or a letter. THATS IT!" Aang whispered loudly. Then within a matter of moments, Aang was writing his poem for Katara.

NEXT DAY

Aang finally finished his poem, just in time to present it to Katara the next morning. He really hoped she liked it. He changed his clothes and stepped out of his tent, holding only his poem for Katara.

Aang walked to Katara's tent and waited outside. After several moments, a beautiful Katara stepped out. Not that she was never beautiful. She was wearing an ice-blue dress under her nice warm, fur parka.

"Good morning, Katara! Happy 6 month anniversary!" Aang smiled innocently, and lovingly.

"You remembered?" She asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" Aang asked, ready to embrace her.

Katara sighed. "I thought you wouldn't remember, because you were gone all day yesterday. I thought you forgot about me. About us." Katara said.

"Katara, the truth is that I went to visit Iroh for advice on, well, anniversaries. I knew nothing about love, since I've been gone for a hundred years. No one really taught me how to love. To love you like I do, and like I always have. Katara I lo-... I love... you. And to forget a day like this would be the biggest mistake I've made in a lifetime" Aang smiled. He just didn't know what came over him to say something like that. He wondered where the words came from and why he'd even said them in the first place. But he knew it was no mistake.

"I love you too, Aang" Katara leaned in to kiss Aang, but Aang took Katara in his arms, hugged her, and then kissed her. His lips met hers, and her hand caressed his cheek. This was just perfect.

"But don't ever, _ever_, leave me again" Katara threatened him jokingly.

When they finally parted, Aang cleared his throat. He unfolded the piece or paper he spent hours working on the day before.

"Katara, I wrote you a poem for our 6 month anniversary" Aang started.

"_Katara, _

_When I first met you, _

_I thought I was in the Spirit world, _

_You are just so beautiful, _

_That I'm running out of words. _

_Katara, _

_My times are you are always the best, _

_so lets lay on the grass and reminisce, _

_I think about you all the time, _

_My sad thoughts evanesce, _

_Katara,__without you, _

_I'm a lovesick mess. _

_ Katara, _

_I loved you once, _

_I love you still, _

_I always have, _

_and I always will. " _

Katara gaped at Aang, both blushing, and almost crying. And before Aang could even do or say anything, Katara already found herself hugging the Airbender.

"Oh, Aang. I never knew you had poetry in you. That was beautiful." Katara smiled.

"Happy six months, Katara" Aang whispered.


End file.
